


where do you go?

by jswoon2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb often wonders where Jon runs off to at night until he finds out. (He was better off not knowing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	where do you go?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite convinced that there's more to their relationship than what meets the eye. Theon/Jon sex is among the best sex.

Robb often wonders where Jon runs off to at night. He never brings Ghost with him and it’s always when he’s sure that everyone in the castle is asleep. Jon treats it like a secret and it must be big if he doesn’t trust Robb. So when Robb decides to discover the truth he does so as carefully as possible. He hides as well as he can, cringing each time Jon looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is coming after him. What could his brother possibly be hiding from him?

Jon ducks into the amory swiftly. Robb knows he can’t go inside for fear of being caught, but he can peek through the wood.

Theon waits, his knee bouncing until he sees Jon. Robb can’t see Jon’s face as clearly as he can see Theon’s. The ward gets up and makes his way to Jon with long strides. Robb thinks Theon means to punch Jon by the way he grabs at his brother’s shirt so suddenly. He is no short of surprised when Theon takes Jon by the mouth instead.

Their kiss is short of being chaste. Theon moves to hold Jon by the hair, his arm wrapping around Jon’s body to hold him close. Robb almost thinks he hears Jon let out a moan but he’s too far away to tell. Any sound his brother makes is quickly swallowed up by Theon’s mouth. Robb is still too shocked to have any other reaction except to gape blankly at the scene.

“I’ve been waiting for you for ages.” Theon breaks apart from their kisses long enough to laugh. He isn’t looking at Jon the way he does normally. There’s a bit of fondness in his eyes. “I think you owe me for staying here all by myself in the dark.”

Rolling his eyes, Jon pushes away from Theon. “Then you should have lit a damn candle.” Since he knows Theon won’t bother, he does it instead.

The small flicker of light helps Robb to see what they’re doing. Theon lacks a shirt and for a reason Robb can’t speculate, Jon has his breeches unlaced. Robb can’t imagine Jon did it to himself on purpose.

“That’s better.” Theon smiles. He raises a hand to Jon’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the bruise he had caused earlier. “Did it hurt? I didn’t realize I hit quite as hard until I saw the damage afterward.”

“No, of course it didn’t hurt. I just fell on my ass for fun.” Jon pushes Theon’s hand away. That seems more like the usual Jon only when Theon touches Jon again, he allows it to happen, even seems to lean into the touch. That makes Robb push away from where he’s hiding to find a closer spot.

Crouching, he misses what Theon is doing to his brother, only hears the smack of lips together. Once he finds a larger gap to look between, Robb wishes he stayed in the same place as before. Jon’s breeches are off and his smallclothes around one ankle. There are some small scratch marks on Theon’s chest, finger marks around his arm as if someone held him tightly.

“Did you bring the oil?” Robb hears Theon say. The ward is looking at Jon like he wants to eat him.

“You must know I did. I don’t forget things as often as you.” Jon japes. He sucks a mark into Theon’s collarbone, both his palms on the man’s abdomen, feeling the muscle. “You’d be lost without me.” Jon drags his nails down Theon’s chest lightly, leaving a trail of goosepimples behind. “You’ll find it in the pocket of my breeches.”

“Good. Better hope you brought enough.” Theon tugs his breeches and smallclothes down in one swoop. While he’s crouched, he pats Jon’s breeches down until he finds what he’s searching for. Robb just thanks the gods that he doesn’t do it in his direction.

Settling on top of the blacksmith’s table, Jon watches Theon carefully. “How nice of you to make sure I’m comfortable.” Robb’s brother runs his fingers over the sheet that covers just enough of the table.

“Well you did so much bitching last time and you’re too bloody heavy now for me to fuck you up against the wall properly.” Theon works unscrewing the bottle, dipping two fingers into the liquid substance. His clean fingers caress the inside of Jon’s thigh. “You look the best in my bed. I can’t see why we can’t do things there.”

Jon brings Theon closer to the hips until they’re pressed together. Robb sees how Jon holds Theon so gingerly, stroking the man’s back as he wraps a leg around his waist. “That’ll bring too much suspicion. Too many questions will come. Now are we to talk or will you fuck me as promised?”

Theon answers by action. His hand moves between their bodies where Robb can’t see. All he hears is Jon mutter a curse and spread his legs further apart. Small gasps leave his brother’s mouth, his back arching. Theon pushes Jon until he’s laying on the table, doing something so the gasps turn into moans. The way Jon pushes against Theon with such urgency almost makes Robb reveal himself until Jon starts to ask for more.

“Gods, more.” He chants, fingers searching for something to hold onto, gradually getting louder. Theon must think similarly the way he pushes two fingers into Jon’s mouth.

“You always liked being filled at both ends.” Theon notes. His thumb strokes Jon’s lower lip, toying with it. “At dinner I almost took you right there. You best watch that pretty mouth of yours when we have the king come visit next week. You’ll tempt him too much.”

Removing his fingers from Jon’s mouth, Theon drags his fingers down to Jon’s chest. Robb loathes the way he touches his brother so familiarly and how Jon lets him. Theon looks at Jon sweetly and Jon lets out a high pitched whine. Between their bodies Theon moves his hand, rocking it.

“Are you ready or would you like to be stretched more?” the ward inquires. He rolls a nipple between his finger trying to gauge what will make Jon cry out the sweetest.

“Inside me,” Jon commands, holding Theon’s wrist. He strokes his fingers over the man’s pulse point. “Inside me _now_.”

The way Theon complies with not so much as a complaint shocks Robb. From his hiding space Robb feels himself hard against his thigh. The way he sits is uncomfortable and hard to do much except cup his hand over his cock, rolling his palm against the bulge. He thinks of how Jon would look if he ever got the chance to touch him the way Theon is now.

Luckily the blacksmith’s table is sturdy just like his craft. There’s nothing but the slap of skin colliding together and the sounds of panting, not even a slight creak from the table. Jon tugs as Theon’s forearm until the man realizes Jon wants to be held. Theon cradles Jon’s face between his hands and spends inside Robb’s brother like so.

“Don’t,” Jon says. He holds Theon flush against him still. “Stay in me. For now.” He adds. “I still haven’t come yet. You’ll just have to keep fucking me until I do.”

Head fallen against Jon’s chest Theon barks out a laugh. “Of course, though I still say you owe me for waiting for so long.”

Carding his fingers through Theon’s hair, Jon gives a playful tug. “Oh, I will. Do you remember the thing with my tongue,” Theon’s hips give a small movement at the mention, “I think I’ve perfected it.”

Despite how the words are whispered so silently, Robb knows he has heard enough when Jon kisses Theon’s face, propped up on one elbow. “Gods, I love you.” He can’t distinguish who says it first, only that it’s his sign to leave.

Come morning Robb knows things are not all as they seem. When Theon pushes Jon, he can see how the man looks back over his shoulder to see if Jon is hurt. When Jon spews hurtful words against Theon, he sees how Jon whispers his apologies beneath his breath. The day winter returns and all the Stark children gather to sleep in one bed, he doesn’t question why Jon declines. He doesn’t have to follow this time to know whose chambers Jon leaves for.

He only continues to watch from afar. Robb tells himself it’s to make sure that Jon is treated properly. Theon often speaks about bedding girls. Now Robb knows that’s not true. All the boasting about the sweet women he fucks is about Jon. Robb understands why Jon blushes like a maiden whenever Theon comments on how nicely the whore moaned or how she was so tight for him. He almost questions their relationship one day in the open until he sees a small token hanging around Jon’s neck.

They're more serious than Robb ever imagined.


End file.
